1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a method and apparatus for treating the gases of industrial processes such as the emissions of metallurgical converters and in particular to a new and useful method and apparatus for avoiding the emission of carbon monoxide from converter exhaust gases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is particularly concerned with the elimination of carbon monoxide and emissions of industrial gases and particularly the gases generated by oxygen converters employed in metallurgical plants. In such plants it is known that the carbon monoxide emissions appear particularly at the beginning and at the end of the blasting period. This is due to the low carbon monoxide concentrations and the fact that the exhaust gas cannot be burnt in this range at the outlet of a pure gas stack through which the gases are passed and that the gases cannot be stored. Methods for the controlled exhaust of converter exhaust gases with reduced combustion or without any combustion are known and also methods are known for the subsequent storage of the exhaust gases outside of the operating region. In such cases the carbon monoxide is naturally preserved. The problem of its elimination has thus not been solved.